The Helper
by Lazy Hermit
Summary: Naruto makes a deal with the Kyuubi to become his helper, but what's with him turning into a girl? There will be a bit of yuri, but not completely.


Hey well I don't know if I'm back to writing just the urge to write every now and again won't go away. So for now I might update every now and again. I might try to start up on my other stories as well, but right now I've completely forgotten what I was going to go with them, and don't have any ideas except this one.

Boy or Girl?

A broken mirror reflected the shape of a child bloodied and tattered staring at their own reflection in the mirror. Their eyes showing no sign of life as they stared into the broken mirror. Finally the child raised their trembling hand to the mirror, before a look of disgust took over the child's features. In a split second the mirror was shattered into hundreds of tiny pieces on the floor, the moons rays of the dark night making the pieces shine, as droplets of blood begin fall, darkening the shine. The child sighed as they walked to the only window in the room as well as the only form of light that illuminated the room.

"Who am I?" The child wondered, "Everyone calls me a demon. Is that what I am?"

"_**Yes…" **_

Tears began to streak the child's blood stained face from the dark voice that echoed in their mind. Before they knew it they were being pulled away from reality and into a sewer.

"_**Come this way my child."**_

Unconsciously the child's legs began to move on their own. The closer the child got the more relaxed they began to feel as if they belonged. Behind a barred gate that was locked by a seal was a face of a giant fox. Unfazed the child walked right up to the bars.

"Who are you?" The child asked.

The creature said not a word; instead a single claw came out from behind the bars and touched the child's forehead. A flash of red light exploded within the room, as the child falls backwards.

"Kyuubi." The child whispered.

"_**So will you help me child?" **_

"Yes." The child said.

"_**Step into the cage."**_

The child slipped through the bars, and inside laid the kyuubi in all its glory, its tails swishing back in forth.

"_**What is your name child?" **_

"My name… Is Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto said, starring strait into the fox's eyes.

"_**You sound as if you are uncertain of this." **_Naruto eyes averted to the floor. _**"However no one truly knows who they are. As our ties of life have been sealed together if you die, then shall I. Or vice versa, but I am locked away in this cage safe from any danger. This also means I cannot do my job of serving Shinigami-sama, and this is where I am in need of your help. You know of how I keep the balance of humanity in order so that the world does not go into chaos, however without me the world will surely fall. As you have already agreed to work with me I shall grant you the power to fulfill my work." **_

The kyuubi charged at Naruto as the child stood there, as the fox ran right through him. The room illuminated once more.

The kyuubi smirked at his wonderful work. _**"With a lil training you'll do just fine."**_

A pair of violet silted eyes smirked back at him, showing a pair of fangs. In place of a blonde, malnourished, blue eyed boy stood a girl with a pair of black combat pants and boots, with nothing more than a black bikini top on. She had long unruly blonde hair that touched the hem of her pants.

"I can feel the power flowing through me, but why am I a girl?" Naruto asked. "Not only that I look like I'm already 16 and damn hot!" He said, grabbing his C-cup breast that were on the verge of being a D. His hands sliding on down his hour glass waist to his nicely shaped buttocks.

"_**That's for my own enjoyment. Kukuku." **_The Kyuubi grinned.

"Wait this isn't permanent is it?" Naruto asked.

The Kyuubi looked away as it began to whistle.

A tick mark grew on Naruto's forehead as he charged at the giant fox and punched him in the jaw. "Change me back now!"

"_**Now hold on I can't do that, and I'm not sure of this being permanent or not." **_Kyuubi growled, swiping a claw at the boy changed girl, who dodged.

A small brawl began. For what seemed like several hours later the two finally stopped. Both panting heavily.

"_**Oh come on Naruko-chan you know you like the new look. Maybe now you will be able to find yourself. Besides this could even give you a new start, throw that mask away."**_ The Kyuubi huffed.

"Whatever I'm out of here." The now named Naruko said, stepping out of the bars.

"**Wait!" **Kyuubi roared, but was to late as Naruko disappeared. _**"Oh well the kid can learn on her own."**_

OOOOO

The next day Naruto awoke with a pain in his chest. He picked up his face and looked down to see a pair of boobs.

"You have got to be kidding me!" He/She shouts, jumping up out of the bed and landing on the broken glass of what used to be his mirror. However she felt no pain in her feat. She blinked stepping around on the glass.

"_**It's going to take a little more than that to hurt you." **_

This made her grin. "Maybe I can get used to being called Naruko…" She said, walking into the bathroom. After taking a shower, she went to her closet that was full of orange jumpsuits, but after trying to zip up the jacket she soon realized her chest was to large…

"_**Imagine what you wore last night, and add a little youki into it."**_

"Youki?"

"_**Yes, it is the power that was given to you for taking my job. You should be able to control it naturally."**_

Naruko nodded as she could feel the power flowing through her, and after a few minutes passed the cloths began to form around her body.

"I am so going to have some fun today." She grinned.

OOOOO

Anko was eating at her favorite dango shop, when all of a sudden a chill ran down her spine. She could feel a strange presence coming near, however it also felt familiar from the chakra signature, but she couldn't pin point from who. She went to pick up another stick of dango when she noticed there was none left.

"Ok who stole my dango!" She shouted a tick mark growing on her forehead as she pulled out a kunai. She spun around to see a pair of violet eyes staring straight at her. Then she noticed the stick of dango that had only one ball left that was about to be eaten.

"You!" She glared.

"Yes me?" The girl grinned, eating the final piece of dango.

'I'm going to kill this bitch.' Anko thought. Then she began to eye the girl critically, liking her choice of outfit, but then she noticed the whisker marks and blonde hair. "You know you look a lot like someone I know."

"Really? Who?" The girl grinned.

Anko grinned back. "Oh just some runt who doesn't learn that you should never steal dango from a certain snake mistress."

"I do recall him always getting away with it in the end though." The girl said, feeling the cold steal of a kunai pressed against her neck along with the feel Anko's warm breath.

"So what's with the looks gaki?" She whispered.

"Who knows, but you can call me Naruko for now." Naruko said. "But I need a favor of you."

Anko quirked an eyebrow.

OOOOO

Today was the genin test at the academy as all the students took their seats. Sakura was happy as she drooled all over her crush who sat right next to her, who looked like he was constipated 24/7. Ino rolled her eyes.

"Am I that bad?" She asked, earning a snicker from Shikamaru who laid his head down on the table while she glared at him.

Iruka walked into the room and used the big head jutsu to calm everyone down. "Ok students today I'm sure your all excited for you test…

All of a sudden the door slammed open as Naru… Wait they definitely had blonde hair and whiskers, but it was a girl? The boys began to drool as some of the girls blushed from the girls attire. The girl walked and sat where Naruto usually did.

"Oi, Sensei hurry up and start the damn test already." The girl said, glaring at Iruka.

Ino glared at the girl, but she couldn't pin-point why this girl seemed to piss her off.

"Um who are you?" Iruka asked.

"Names Naruko. All of you already know me, but don't know me. If you can figure it out good for you otherwise who gives a shit let's get this test started I got other stuff to do." The girl said lazily.

Iruka was shocked, but shook it off. 'Is that Naruto?' He wondered.

"R-right anyway the test will begin now." Iruka said.

"But sensei, what about Naruto?" Kiba asked.

"Forget about him." Naruko said. "He is gone."

This made the class stare at her questioningly. Except for those who didn't care via the Uchiha, and his pink banshee. This made Ino begin to wonder, as a certain Hyuuga began to cry, but didn't say anything.

"Now start the damn test already." Naruko shouted.

Throughout the test Iruka noticed that the new girl, who he was sure was actually Naruto. Stayed on the low side of showing her abilities only doing the bare minimum she would need to do to pass. This made him proud for a true ninja never showed their true power unless absolutely necessary.

At the end of the day almost everyone had passed including the new girl.

"Ok for those of you who passed show up here tomorrow to find out your teams." Iruka said.

OOOOO

The next day at the academy all of the new genin were excited. While the new girl Naruko just simply stared out the window in boredom.

"How long are you going to stay in that henge Naruto?" Ino whispered. "I know you wear masks, but seriously turning into a girl?"

Naruko chuckled. "As expected from someone who's family reads minds, but let's just say this wasn't exactly my choice."

Ino looked at him quizzically. Before Iruka walked into the room telling everyone to get in their seats.

He went on into a long speech congratulating them for passing, and how difficult being a ninja will be. "I will now give out the teams and tell you who your jounin instructor will be. Team 7 is Sasuke Uchiha your jounin instructor is Kakashi Hatake!"

"Wait why does he not have a team!" Kiba shouted.

"That is classified." Iruka said.

"Team 8 is Choji Akamichi, Hinata Hyuuga, and Shino Aburame your instructor will be Yuuhi Kurenai."

"Team 10 is Kiba Inuzuka, Sakura Haruno, and Sai your jounin instructor will be Sarutobi Asuma."

"Team 11 is Naruko, Ino Yamanaka, and Shikamaru Nara your jounin instructor is…" Iruka squinted at the name. A large sweat drop formed.

"Say it." A voice shouted. "Or I cut your dick off and feed it to my snakes!"

"AHHEM! Yes your instructor is the 'SEXY YET SINGLE ANKO MITARASHI!'" Iruka shouted at the top of his lungs in fear.

All of a sudden glass was shattered as a purple haired ninja dressed in fishnet flew in with a stick of dango in hand. "Team 11 gets your asses to the dango shop in ten minutes or ill feed you to my snakes!" She shouted, breaking out another window.

Naruko chuckled, before she too followed suit and broke another window out.

"You'll pay for this!" Iruka shouted.

Shikamaru mumbled "Troublesome." And walked out the door, with an embarrassed Ino following him.

OOOOOO

At the dango shop Anko and Naruko were fighting over the final piece of dango, with kunai's in hand. When the other two members of their team finally showed up. Right then Naruko swiped the dango earning an "I'll KILL YOU!" from Anko, who started choking the blonde.

Shikamaru just took a seat next to them while Ino wondered why she got put on this team. After a few more minutes the other two members of their team calmed down and faced the two.

"Ok my minions tell me about your selves." Anko said. "My name is Anko Mitarashi I like dango, snakes, and I hate my sensei. My dream well who cares about that right now."

Shikamaru sighed. "Mendokusai. My name Shikamaru Nara. I like watching the clouds, don't much hate anything, and don't care about dreams."

Ino rolled her eyes. "My name is Ino Yamanaka I like flowers, the color purple, and I hate idiots, and cold fish pricks, my dream is to take my father's place in the interrogation department."

Naruko quirked an eyebrow at her. "Well My name is Naruko Uzumaki, was Naruto, but as you can see that's changed. Can't go into details about for I don't know how to even explain it. I like ramen, dango, and foxes. I hate the Uchiha's. My dream is undecided."

"Wait what happened to being Hokage?" Ino asked.

"Hmmm well maybe I do, maybe I don't. All depends really." Naruko said. "Just go along with everything for now."

"Ok good enough for me." Anko said. "Meet me at training ground 44 tomorrow. Dismissed."

Shikamaru left the dango shop, while Naruko also followed suit turning in the opposite direction. Ino starred in confusion before deciding screw it she was too tired to find out answers, and she would probably find them out soon enough. Yes Naruto had a lot of explaining to do.

OOOOOO

This turned out a lot different than what I had planned, don't know where I'll go with it yet, but I got a lot of room to explore. Well review love reading what people have to say.


End file.
